


Draco's Little Girl.

by MalfoysBlackWife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black!Reader - Freeform, Daddy!Draco, Domestic Fluff, Draco Malfoy as a Dad, Draco Malfoy knows how to take care of his Black daughter's hair, F/M, Redeemed Draco Malfoy, Slight implied smut, draco malfoy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29036865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalfoysBlackWife/pseuds/MalfoysBlackWife
Summary: Draco is a girl dad. I am willing to die on this hill.Draco goes through his daughter's wash day. (Slight flashbacks)Draco x Reader are great parents.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Black!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Draco's Little Girl.

Draco Malfoy had never seen himself as a father.

Sure, he had wanted kids. A plethora of them after meeting you, but he still had his reservations and doubts.

_Would I be a good father?_

_How the hell am I going to raise kids?_

_Will I be like my own father?_

Lucius was never abusive towards him. Instead, he gave Draco everything he could have ever wanted and needed. But seeing how his father put his entire family at risk after joining Lord Voldemort’s cause, is what plagued him.

Draco chose to fight against his own parents at The Battle of Hogwarts. Choosing to turn his life of tragedies into something worthwhile. The main reason was you.

The love of his life.

You rocked his world without even knowing it. Ever since he laid eyes on you, it was like the world stopped for a second. He drunk in your smile, your laugh, your many quirks. Then of course his mind went south as he thought about your curves and imagined how his name would sound coming from your full lips.

You both fell for the other rather quickly, even running away to get married before the battle started. It was an irrational decision that you had both made after confessing your fears over what was about to happen in a few days’ time. But after quickly paying someone to marry you, you were now each other’s.

He was wearing his black suit, the one he knew you loved seeing him in. While you dressed in a simple white dress, the neckline slightly falling off of your shoulders. The white made your brown skin seem to glow even more that day. Your natural hair was slicked back into a bun, a white rose tucked behind your ear.

“ _I do, I’ll always will for all eternity._ ”

“ _I do, there will never be another for me._ ”

There was no time to buy rings before your rushed ceremony. Draco chose, instead, to slide off his Slytherin crest ring and place it onto your left ring finger. You smiled up at him, closing your eyes as he leaned down to press a passionate kiss to your lips. The world could have been caving in at that very moment, but while you were wrapped in his embrace as he kissed you, you couldn’t have cared less. Draco pulled away and smiled down at you.

“I promise, when this is all over, I’m buying you the biggest diamond ring I can find. It still won’t be enough to prove how much you mean to me.” Draco started to cry as he looked at you. “You saved me.”

That night, as you both made your way back to his parent’s estate, you would stop and gaze at the stars. You turned to face him and buried your face into his chest, inhaling the cologne he was wearing. He rested his head on top of yours, pulling away to press kisses to your forehead. He sent up silent prayers, thanking whoever was listening for sending him you.

You were his saving grace, the reason he didn’t follow his father’s mistakes, the reason he would keep fighting for what is right.

You were Draco Malfoy’s prayers and dreams come true.

~

“Daddy!”

Draco laughed as his daughter came running to him, scooping her up in his arms. Yemoja Malfoy was born February 24th, 2001. She was a spitting image of her mother, except her grey eyes came from him. She was the light of his world. He would still tear up when he remembers the day she was born.

She came into the world quiet, scaring the hell out of Draco and his wife. But when he heard her little shrill cries, he broke down.

His daughter was here.

She hadn’t even been here for a whole hour before she wrapped her little finger around her father’s heart. While you slept, Draco took his time studying every inch of her. Counting each of her fingers and toes, tracing his finger lightly over her face, admiring the small noises she would make. Draco would die for his little family. But he was still scared.

He had to do right by them, and he was fearful of any mistakes he may make with her. But as he watched his daughter wrap her small hand around his slender, pale finger, he knew then they would be just fine.

But now Draco stood in your shared bathroom as Yemoja sat in front of him on a little stool. He carefully took the comb you always used to section your hair and sectioned off 4 parts of his daughter’s hair. He unscrewed the bottle of oil you made specifically for your daughter’s hair and applied it to her scalp, massing it through from her roots to the tips of her hair. He raked his fingers through and detangled as he went, picking up the Denman brush and ensured her hair was now free of tangles.

He chuckled as he remembered you teaching him how to care for natural hair, wincing at how you would curse at him in Creole whenever he forgot to brush from tip to root.

“Draco Lucius Malfoy, your BLACK daughter’s hair cannot be combed from root to tip. Especially not dry.” You stood with your hand on your hip, the other hand holding your prominent bump. Draco knew it was the hormones and the fact that you were already over being pregnant as you were approaching your ninth month of pregnancy.

“Technically, she’s mixed.”

You cocked your eyebrow at him and shook your head at him, your hair was now more tangled than what it had been before your husband tried to detangle it.

“Draco.”

“I’m sorry, you’re right.”

But as he effortlessly detangled his daughter’s hair, he was thankful for you making him understand how to best manage her hair. He would take breaks to press kisses to her forehead or make funny faces, smiling as he heard her small laughs as he continued tending to her hair.

He made quick work of detangling the rest of her hair, still ensuring that he was getting all of the tangles out.

He could have easily used magic to style her hair in mere seconds, but he knew that one day he would miss these days. Where it was just him and his baby girl while you were out with his mother. One day, she’ll be an adult and he’ll be wondering where the time went. But more importantly, he will wonder where his little girl went. He was always saddened at the thought of her growing up, but he knows that no matter what, she will always be his daughter.

He made her lean her back against the sink as he started to wash her hair, careful to not get any of the shampoo in her hair. Draco would always hum to her whenever he washed her hair, knowing that she could get slightly fussy during this part of her hair care routine.

“Daddy’s almost done, baby.” He said, ensuring that her hair was now cleaned as he softly scratched her scalp. He gave her one more quick rinse before wrapping an old t-shirt around her hair, a trick you had taught him to not make her hair frizzy.

He poured some of her leave in conditioner into his hands, once again sectioning off her hair to coat her hair in conditioner. He smiled as he saw her curls beginning to get more defined, once again using the Denman brush to keep her hair detangled. Draco noted how much her smile reminded him of yours, making him begin to miss you.

He loved his two girls.

Draco moved his little daddy-daughter wash day into the kitchen as he paused to make her a snack. Yemoja happily munched away on her cut up green apple with a side of caramel. Something her mother seemed to never stop craving whilst pregnant with her.

“You’re done, baby.” Draco said, flicking his wand to dry her hair after using her curling custard and hair gel to keep her hair curly for a little while longer.

“Let’s go outside and play, Ocean.” Draco lifted up his daughter onto his back and carried her out to the rose garden. Running around with her on his back as his daughter pretended she was a princess and Draco was her pony. Eventually, Yemoja got down and began to chase after butterflies. Draco watched her with a little smile on his lips as her laughs got louder with every close call she had with a butterfly.

Draco noticed the sun setting behind the trees and began to usher his only child back into the manor, stopping to gather a few white roses from his mother’s garden to surprise his wife with.

“Mummy!” Yemoja called out as you came into view, running to hug you. “Hey baby girl, did you enjoy your day with Daddy?” You asked her, kneeling to meet her eye level as she nodded up at you.

Yemoja ran over to Narcissa to hug her grandmother while you and Draco shared a passionate kiss. “Her hair looks really good. Good job, Love.” You said to him, gasping as he pulled out the small bouquet of white roses.

“For you.” He smiled as you accepted them from him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“How did I get so lucky?” Draco said, hugging you close to him as he turned to look over as Yemoja had both Narcissa and Lucius in her little palms as they ushered her over to the kitchen to have some sweets.

“Can we have another?” You asked Draco. “Maybe a boy this time? Even twins?”

You laughed as Draco hoisted you up and over his shoulder, carrying you back to your bedroom.

“You read my mind, Darling.”

Lucius and Narcissa kept Yemoja busy, making sure she was completely oblivious to her parents trying to make her a new sibling.

**Author's Note:**

> My eyes were dilated writing this, so sorry for any typos!


End file.
